1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of semiconductor devices for carrying out specific functions in response to input/output of current from an external source have been proposed (e.g., see JP 2012-99673A). In general, multiple elements that each constitute part of an electrical circuit are provided in order to carry out the function of the semiconductor device. Metal leads are used for the purpose of supporting these elements and connecting them to each other. The number, shape, and size of the leads are determined in accordance with the function, shape, and size of the multiple elements. The multiple elements mounted on the leads are covered with sealing resin. Sealing resin is for protecting the elements and a portion of the leads. This kind of semiconductor device is used by being mounted on a circuit board of an electronic device, for example.
The leads are often formed through a punching process using a mold, for example. The method in which the mold is used is advantageous in that the leads can be formed efficiently and accurately. However, the leads commonly differ in number, size, and shape, depending on the multiple elements. For this reason, if the function required of the semiconductor device or the like is changed, the size and shape of the leads need to be changed. In order to realize this, it is required that the mold is remade. The mold is relatively expensive, and therefore in the case where a small number of the semiconductor devices are produced, the cost of the semiconductor devices is increased.
Also, since the leads are obtained by machining a metal plate, the leads commonly have a flat shape. Although it is possible to optionally carry out drawing to give the leads a three-dimensional shape, certain constraints are imposed. Year after year, semiconductor devices are required to have improved functions and more functions. In order to meet such demand, it is required that the multiple elements are mounted with higher accuracy, arranged in three dimensions instead of in a flat arrangement, or the like.